


all your little things

by chocobos



Series: juice pouches and rocky (oh my) [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea, Oops, are there even blockbusters anymore, basically they go to blockbuster and banter and yeah idk, i am so bad at tagging can you tell, i have no apologies, it's my first beca/jesse fic, sorry if this is horrible, this is kind of disgustingly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/pseuds/chocobos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Congratulations,” Beca deadpans, but truly, she’s actually kind of impressed. “You’ve found the last Blockbuster open in America. Possibly in the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all your little things

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, new fandom! This movie gripped me and wouldn't let me go, and after much tooth and hair pulling, I've finally decided to write my first fic in the fandom. This is also my first actual 'het' fic--with romance in such--in like four years, so I'm sorry if it's a little rusty!
> 
> I'm quite addicted to this pairing though, and I hope to write more for them soon! They're adorable.
> 
> Thanks to 'kingofasgard' on Tumblr for the prompt! I'm not quite sure this is what you had in mind, but it's what happened so I apologize...
> 
> I hope you lot like this! This is unbeta'd so please excuse any/all mistakes :)
> 
>  
> 
> **ETA: Oh my god! I just realized how full of errors this was!!! I'm so sorry, I've updated this with the edited version!**

"Congratulations," Beca deadpans, but truly, she's actually kind of impressed. "You've found the last Blockbuster open in America. Possibly in the world."

Jesse rolls his eyes, but opens the door for her anyway. The gentleman. "You better aca-appreciate it."

Beca sighs, forlorn and disdained. "You're never going to stop that, are you?" Beca asks, even though she knows she doesn't have to.

They're now in their sophomore year of college, and they're past all of the existential bullshit that happened freshman year–way, way past it, if anything, Beca would rather they never talk about it again, because freshman year was a dark time for everyone, especially her–and, though the whole 'aca' trend ended when Aubrey and Chloe graduated, Jesse still insists on doing it as often as he can.

Probably just because he knows it annoys her.

Actually, it's  _definitely_  just because he knows it annoys her.

"Nope," Jesse grins, "Now. What movie are we going to watch tonight?"

Beca wrinkles her nose. "I don't like movies."

"You liked  _The Breakfast Club_ ," he points out.

He's still unnecessarily proud about that, that he moved the Unmovable-Beca-Mitchell into liking something she's previously said she has no interest in, and she guesses he should be, too; it's never happened before, not really. It didn't happen when her mom tried to get her into the Twilight movies she was so obsessed with before she fell off her rocker, and it didn't happen when her father tried to get her to love those FBI Crime novels he loves so much. She's not quite sure it would've happened if it wasn't stupid Jesse and his stupid smile, and his stupid insistence that she give movies a try.

So, she did.

It's possibly the worst mistake she's made in her life to date.

 _Possibly_.

"I sort of liked  _The Breakfast Club_ ," she says.

She totally loved  _The Breakfast Club_. But Jesse really, really does not need to know that.

"That's not what I've heard," Jesse ducks close to her, his breath tickling the outer shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"What?"

"A little birdy told me that you may have cried."

Beca blinks. How does he know that? "I'm pretty sure that little birdy is full of shit."

"Nah," Jesse laughs, bumping her shoulders. His fingers skim the outline of her shoulder, and a while ago she would've found that touch annoying (Beca's never been someone who's reveled in personal touches, maybe it was because she's never really had that type of intimacy with someone before, someone who wasn't her smelly distance relatives that she only saw once every few years) now, though, it's comforting and nice and Beca would never admit to anyone how much she loves it when Jesse touches her.

"She was just full of alcohol," He winks.

Beca goes to say something, but the girl at the front counter finally notices someone else is in here and looks up with a an earth-shattering fake smile–seriously, they put Beca's to shame, her eye is twitching and  _everything_ –and asks, "Can I help you with anything?"

Jesse just smiles, though, and shakes his head. "No, but thanks." Beca thinks he's way too nice all of the time, but that also might be one of the other things she secretly loves.

Beca may or may not have a lot of secrets.

Whatever.

It's not like it's a bad thing or anything.

*

They walk around for a while, bumping shoulders and brushing hands. She's never been very big on PDA, has always felt uncomfortable and out of her skin whenever she watches couples hang all over each other. She loves Jesse's touch, but it's not like she wants everyone to see it, and plus she can feel the girl at the counter's eyes on them like a brand, searing two holes in the back of head.

It's not...pleasant.

Jesse's understanding of it, though.

"What about  _Ocean's Eleven_?"

Beca wrinkles her nose. "Brad Pitt annoys me."

Jesse stares at her blankly. "You're  _kidding_ ," he says, "Please tell me you're kidding. It's Brad Pitt. How can he annoy you?"

She shakes her head. "There's just something about his face-"

"His  _face_? Beca, his face has nothing to do with his acting skills. I'm aca-disappointed in you right now."

She shrugs. "I don't aca-care." Her mouth is twitching though, because there's something about Jesse's unadulterated excitement for everything that warms her heart and makes her stomach turn pleasantly. It's infectious and adorable and downright  _infuriating_. It makes staying mad at him nearly  _impossible_.

"You were kidding." He muses.

"You're a huge Brad Pitt fangirl." Beca says, instead of answer him.

They both know she was.

She's not going to confirm it or anything.

"Brad Pitt is amazing," Jesse crosses his arms over his chest and everything. It's actually quite amusing.

"Do you have his autograph? I bet you have his autograph. I also bet you stood in line for hours just to get it. With  _juice boxes_. And Rocky."

"You know what's not needed right now? Your sarcastic tone, Bec, it's  _totally_  not needed. Or appreciated." Jesse bites back, but there's no malice to it.

Beca thinks this is what made her like Jesse in the first place. That no matter how nice he is as a person, no matter how  _good_  he is at the core–and she loves that, too, she really does–he's not afraid to give it back to her ten times harder, that he's not afraid to push her when it's needed. He knows exactly what to do and for someone who is as lost in relationships as she's lost in everything that isn't music, it's comforting.

Jesse is  _comfortable_ , and exhilarating.

He's contradicting. He's annoying, he's every possible adjective that Beca can think of, he's like this huge wad of  _feelings_  that most of the time Beca can't even begin to crack, but she wants to.

She's never had that before.

"Don't hurt yourself," Jesse murmurs, breaking her out of her revere.

"Hm?"

"You're thinking," Jesse begins, "I know that's hard for you sometime-"

Beca cuts him off with a hard punch to a shoulder and she takes a sick satisfaction in how easily it makes him shut up.

"You're fiery for such a little thing," Jesse mutters, rubbing his shoulder.

She smirks.

*

"We've been around this store three times," he says, exasperated, "There has to be  _one_  movie that doesn't sound completely unappealing to you."

Beca has never been a movie person, she'll probably never be a movie person. She doesn't know why she does this, because she doesn't like movies, and Jesse knows she doesn't like movies, but there's something about the way that he loves them so much, how he gets that  _grin_  on his face whenever a new trailer comes out, how he could spend hours in movie stores, reading the back of the cases that makes her want to  _try_  and like them.

Beca's secretly this disgustingly sentimental person.

 _Disgustingly_  sentimental.

"Maybe something animated?" Beca suggests after a while.

"Yeah?"

Beca smiles, slow and private and kind of small. "Yeah."

"I never would've pegged you as someone who liked  _The Lion King_." Jesse remarks, as they make their way up to the register.

"What can I say? I have a love for big cats and dancing warthogs."

He laughs. "Maybe that should be the next Bardon Bella song. The Circle of Life. Hakuna Matata. Can You Feel The Love Tonight? I Just Can't Wait to Be King."

"You're such a dork," Beca sighs, but she can't help the fluttering she feels in his chest.

"You guys can prowl around stage like lionesses. In song. It'll be great,  _amazing_ , even."

Beca rolls her eyes, and when Jesse isn't looking, while he's too busy talking animatedly about The Lion King score and how great it is, and how much of a saint Hans Zimmer is, she sneaks in and pays for it.

He doesn't stop his indignant squawking, even after they've left the store.

*

It isn't until she looks in the bag on the way back to his dorm that she realizes he's somehow snuck juice boxes in there.

She can't help but throw her head back and laugh.

Jesse looks over at her and asks, "What?

She doesn't say anything, though, she just laces their fingers together and tightens her grip on the bag, feeling loose and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to Beca/Jesse prompts so if you ever want to see something from them written you can always drop me a message on my Tumblr! :-)
> 
> astins.tumblr.com


End file.
